The Look in Your Eyes
by MissDK
Summary: Everything he ever did was for her.


The look in your eyes

A/N: This is a one-shot and it takes place right after 1x08. There is some Damon/Katherine too. I hope you like it. Reviews are LOVE. Thanks

Elena was holding Stefan's hands in her own and looking at him with begging eyes.

"Please dont walk away."

"I have to –"

Stefan looked towards the woods where he knew that his brother was sitting, heartbroken.

Elena looked in the direction Stefan looked and then she understood.

"Can you please drive Bonnie home?"

Stefan looked at her, bewildered and confused. "What? Where are you going?"

She was not listening to him anymore because she started walking in to the woods, towards Damon. Stefan did not like this at all. Elena was walking to a very angry and dangerous vampire who would rip her throat out without any second thoughts, just like he tried to do with her best friend five minutes ago. He was considering going after her and bring her back, but she would not take no for an answer because Elena is a very stubborn girl.

Stefan sighed and went in to Elena's car to drive Bonnie home. Under other circumstances Stefan would never have left her with him, but something told him that Damon would not hurt her. Not tonight.

When Elena reached the clearing she was going through som harsh words she had prepared she was going to throw in his face because of what he did to Bonnie. He could have killed her, and Elena does not just stand by when her best friend is being attacked.

She could now see his back. Sitting in his black leather jacket as always. His posture was not the usual though. Damon Salvatore always walks, sits and moves gracefully and with pride. But right now all that vanished and he looked like a deeply depressed man who was deep in thought. His shoulders were sunken and his head was lowered.

Elena went closer to the tree on which he was sitting and she made an effort to not be seen or heard by him, which proved to be a very hard thing to do due to his supernatural vision and hearing. She was now walking on tip-toes.

Damon knew there was someone there behind him but he did not even bother to listen to the human's thoughts to find out who it was. It didn't matter who was there if they just left him alone. He was not even hungry. All that mattered right now was that Katherine was dead and gone forever now. He will never get to see her beautiful face again. He will never be able to touch her soft face and kiss her sweet lips again. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Katherine's face. The brown eyes with a naughty little twinkle in them, the black long lashes and the full red lips. Damon could not stand it anymore. The rage and hurt he felt inside was too much to handle. In all these years he only hoped for one thing. Everything he did, every life he had taken, every step on the way to this godforsaken town and every trouble he went through was for her – and now for nothing.

Right now Damon would open his eyes and whoever was in his way would pay the price. Everyone in this town deserves to know how much he hurt inside. How much he had been hurting for more than a century. They have been living their pathetic little lives in peace. Well not anymore! Not with Damon Salvatore in town. The tears on his face dried, but there were always more. He opened his eyes to wipe them off. Tears were signs of weakness and Damon Salvatore was not weak, he was never weak. Until now. The second he opened his eyes he saw her face again. The joy he felt in his heart was unimaginable. His long-lost love was here for him, looking at him. But something was wrong.

Damon reached out to touch her face, but she smacked his hand away harshly.

Her deep and brown eyes were – kind rather than naughty and they were warm rather than seductive. Her lips were more pink than they were bloody red. This was not Katherine and the pain was there again. He looked away from her, but she went to stand right in front of him.

"Listen here, you bastard! If I ever see you come near her again, I swear to God I will hurt you!" Elena knew that this must be the most stupid thing she had ever said in her life. How could she possibly hurt a vampire? And not any vampire, it was Damon Salvatore!

But she did not care whether the words she said made sense or not. She was here to make a point, to tell him that she would not stand and look at him killing her friends.

Damon looked at her face. There was a strange look in his eyes that she just noticed. And there were . . . tracks of tears on both sides of his face. His eyes were red and the usual smirk that Damon wore was nowhere to be seen.

"You cant trick me with that look Damon! I know what an evil and cruel monster you are. So the sad look wont work for me. Because like I said many times before; I. Am. Not. Katherine!!!"

Just when she said her name, Damon was up on his feet and reached out for her throat.

"Don't play games with me, Elena. You know that I don't give a damn about your pathetic little life or any of these townspeople. So if you want to live, get the hell out of here before I suck you dry!" Elena went closer to him and looked directly in to his eyes, searching them thoroughly. And suddenly her expression changed. The dark and harsh look on her face disappeared and her eyes were looking all over his face.

Damon could not take this anymore. The closeness to her and the smell of her blood made him go crazy. But the thing that bothered him the most was the look in her eyes. She was - feeling for him. After everything! After almost killing her best friend she was sorry for him.

His brain could not understand what was going on right now. How could anyone, let alone any human, feel for a predatory monster like him? Damon looked down at her neck and the pulsating blood in there almost called for him. He hadn't had any blood in a couple of days and her blood smelled amazing. Only one bite and he would have it all. Her cracking voice woke him up from his little daze.

"Just – stay away from us Damon." She turned her back on him and walked out of the woods never turning around again.


End file.
